


forecast

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AT FIRST ANYWAYS.., M/M, sooj pov, souji being kinda cold and distant, that's it I'm so bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: Perhaps you're a little closed off from the rest of the world, but what does it matter, anyways?





	

 The world starts out bright.  
You are eight years old, and you are special. Your parents and teachers tell you how gifted, how smart you are for your age. To you, this is silly, but the praise makes you feel warm. So you keep exceeding expectations, the star pupil. You have many friends, you are not alone, you are happy.

  When you turn twelve, the weather becomes cloudy. You see that as a child you were naive to believe that you were anything to the universe at all. Naive to think that deeply hurt, very sad people just exist in health textbooks, and that the world is always jovial. You meet a boy who confuses everything you know.  
  He eats very little, or sometimes too much at once. He is tired, his hair is scruffy, and he cries constantly. Every Thursday he leaves school early, and he never has money for snacks or even lunch sometimes. You worry about him, and decide you are going to fix him. One day, he says in a very quiet voice that he likes you. Like-likes you.  
  You blush, and your heart pounds. You hadn't considered that you liked him in that sort of way, but don't see the harm in trying. You say you like him too, and he brightens.

  Six months later, your parents say you are moving far away, and that you should say goodbye. You cut off all contact with your friends, just like you've rehearsed many times over. Two months after you've settled into a new apartment, you get a letter. That boy had passed away after setting fire to his own room.  
  You blame yourself, as you rightly should, and retreat to some part of you that is dense with fog. It becomes difficult to see anyone or anything through it, but it is better this way. No voices reach you clearly; just muffled sounds of advice, and praise does nothing to ease your troubles.

  You are sixteen now, and your parents have dropped you in another spot in Japan, unwilling to take you out of the country. It is a small, run-down town; your uncle and cousin's voices barely sound through to you. You are, as you have been, running on autopilot; going through the motions. The only thing in your mind is vaguely that this new school doesn't put too much of a stain on your transcript.  
  On your way to school, you see a boy desperately trying to keep his bike upright, the piece of equipment clearly in poor condition. As expected, he has a small collision; he doesn't seem too hurt, so you leave him be. You see this strange boy, always with some small piece of trash attached to him, several times throughout the day, usually in some state of near comical suffering.  
  The third time is too unfortunate to pass up. Poor guy has managed to stick himself in a trash can, flailing helplessly as he begs for sympathy from any number of passerby. For some reason, this strikes a chord with yourself, so you, with some effort, heave him out of the receptacle. His voice is so impossibly loud and chirpy, it almost annoys you; yet it cuts clearly through the fog that you have surrounded yourself with for so long.  
  For the first time in a long while, you see someone, even faintly, through that impenetrable dimness.  
  You see human disaster Yosuke Hanamura, not just with your eyes, but with some other lens consisting of human compassion, one that you had kept locked up for seemingly a lifetime. From the very start, you find yourself charmed, intrigued, even infatuated, and though the smile you give in lieu of a verbal response is small, it is, for once, genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another thing to this. idk. Maybe ya boy sooj Really Opening Up (TM) and let hurricane Hanamura into his <3


End file.
